The Gift of Life
by Xylia Ren
Summary: That day, a baby girl, and a baby boy were born. The next day they were brought to separate orphanages. Two days later the boy was adopted. The next week the girl, was adopted. They lead separate lives until now. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Meeting Again

_**Seeing as they are currently filming the second movie, a few blocks from my house and I just met Brandon T. Jackson and Leven Rambin, I thought that I would write a fanfiction about one of my favorite series.**_

"Father, may I ask you something?" I asked my father. My father is an intimidating man but he has a soft spot for his children.

"Of course my dear, anything." My father boomed. I knew that he meant it for now but he would not like my request.

"I want a child, the one thing that I never had." I said in a rush. My father stared at me, shocked.

"And how do you suggest that should happen?" My father said, his voice was quiet and controlled, like the calm before a storm.

"Well, others have made it work. Why can't I?" I said; my voice just shades away from pleading.

"How could you even imagine this working?" He asked me, with one eyebrow raised.

"It's the one thing that I truly want. Not love, not the process but I want a child." I pleaded. I could tell when my father finally caved.

"Fine," He groaned, "But they must grow up away from you."

"They?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, they will be twins. One boy and one girl, both utterly perfect." My father replied.

"How will they find out?" I asked him franticly.

"All in good time, my child." My father said reassuring me.

"But I want to raise them myself." I begged.

"I'm sorry but you cannot." My father replied.

That day, August 1st, 1996, a baby girl, Hunter, and a baby boy, Carson, were born. The next day they were brought to separate orphanages. Two days later the boy was adopted. The next week the girl, too, was adopted. They lead separate lives until now. What will happen when they meet again?

**Hunter's POV**

"He's just so infuriating! How can he strut around school like he owns the place?" I ranted, my best friend, Esme rolled her green eyes and twisted her blond hair in her fingers.

"You just don't like him because you are in denial about him liking you." She laughed, I growled.

"Denial is a river in Egypt. Do I look like I'm in Egypt?" Our other friend Melody came over to join us. Melody has long, dark ringlets almost to her waist and big brown eyes.

"Look who's staring again." She sang; that's just what Melody does. She is an amazing singer and her name is a running joke between the three of us.

"Ugh." I groaned as Carson Athans walked over to where my best friends and I were sitting.

"Hey Hunter," He said, and then added as an afterthought, "And Esme and Melody." They both smiled at him.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Hi." I mumbled, picking at my mac and cheese. The cafeteria at the New York Institute for Fine Arts was crowded and loud. The food was really great and the people were awesome.

"Mind if I sit here?" Carson asked, I glared at my food.

"No." I murmured, but of course my supposed best friends said yes and I had to suffer through 45 minutes of lunch with a boy whom I despise. Thank goodness it was almost summer break. Speaking of Summer,

"Have you guys seen Summer today? We have a big project due on Thursday for Improv and I need to talk to her." I asked Esme and Melody. They both shook their heads. The bell rang and I headed off to my guitar class.

I sat down and started tuning my guitar, my guitar is white on the face and the sides and back are a light wood and are decorated with vines twisting and crossing over them.

"Hey." My friend Linden said as he sat down next to me. Linden is not a very popular kid, he has a limp and is kind of scrawny, but he's nice and I hate making judgments of people.

"Hi, did you learn your part for homework?" I asked him. He bleated nervously.

"No, I thought we didn't get any assignments."

"We were supposed to learn our assigned parts for today and then Mr. Matthews is going to check on all of the progress of the groups." I laughed, I was kind of glad that I wasn't in his group.

**Carson's POV**

I feel like there is something familiar about Hunter. Her long auburn hair, silver-yellow eyes and soft, pale skin remind me of home, which is weird because my adopted family all has brown hair and brown eyes.

I entered my theatre class and took my seat in between my two best friends; Asher and Blake.

"How did it go at lunch?" Blake asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Blake is the more perverted of the three of us, he has blond hair and blue eyes that girls fall for instantly.

"Shut up, Blake." Asher said and he punched Blake's arm. Asher is a violent peacekeeper, he has chestnut hair and dark brown eyes.

"I don't like Hunter, you guys know that." I said, indignantly. Then the teacher walked in and we all had to pay attention.

I don't bother taking notes in class because I can't ever read them after. I'm dyslexic so the original act of note taking is hard enough but reading them after is virtually impossible.

_*RING*_

Finally the bell rang and I left my final period music class and rushed to my locker. Fortunately for me, Hunter and I are in the same homeroom and therefore our lockers are in the same place.

I watched Hunter as she said hi to every person she saw and talked to people that most beautiful girls would scoff at and never talk to. Like Linden, a scrawny boy with a limp, straggly hairs on his chin and a baseball cap. She smiled and talked to Linden until her friends came and took her away.

I headed towards the exit and ran into Melody, Esme and Hunter.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" I asked them.

"None of your business." Hissed Hunter.

"We were going to head over to Starbucks and get some after school refreshments before practice but Melody forgot to tell her mom and now we don't have a ride." Esme explained.

"My mom can probably give you all a ride. She's just waiting out here for me anyways." I offered.

"Sounds great." Melody said, smiling at me. I led the way to my mom's waiting car. Esme climbed in the front seat next to her so I slid into the back. There was a commotion outside and finally Melody slid in next to me.

"So, where to?" My mom asked.

"The Starbucks on West 29th and 3rd." Cheered Esme and my mom laughed then started driving.

_**Trust me, they will get to Camp Half-Blood, it will just take a few chapters. Please review or favorite so I know whether or not to continue this story.**_


	2. We meet a color confused Goddess

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! By the way I might be in need of campers soon so if you want to create any campers just PM me and I'll send you a form!**

**A shoutout to my first two reviewers; StormKyrellFosten14 and Mickey S. J. Reilly. Thank you guys sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO or HoO... I could though. If the copyright ever disappeared. Pfft like that's going to happen.**

**Linden's POV**

"Chiron, how am I supposed to get them to camp? They can't stand each other." I said to the image of Chiron in the mist in front of me.

"I know that you will be able to do it Linden. If not I can always come down and talk to them." There was a rumble of thunder, "Or maybe Lord Zeus will do it himself." Chiron slashed his arm through his end and the call was disconnected.

I began pacing on my balcony; I walked into the kitchen of the small apartment I was renting while watching over the twins. I grabbed a tin can of Pepsi and downed it quickly then I took a big bite out of the can.

I could smell that something wasn't right. Something big was coming and it was not going to be pretty.

**Hunter's POV**

I may be 15 but I already have walked the red carpet and signed more autographs than most people four times my age. You see my mother is a famous singer-turned-actress and my father is a big shot director. They are rarely ever around though which really stinks.

I was walking to school for the first day of the last week of school. I got to my locker and Esme and Melody were already waiting for me.

"Happy first day of the last week of school!" I shouted when I saw them. They both ran to hug me.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, my dad said that you two can come with us to France if you want." Esme said. Her dad is an eco-freak, he makes millions of dollars by inventing eco-friendly appliances and other products.

"I hope I can go but you know the 'rents. They are unpredictable." I said, sighing.

"Hey Hunter." Said a soft voice behind me. I whirled around, it was Carson.

"Hi." I said curtly, and then I grabbed Melody and Esme and dragged them with me.

"Why do you always avoid him?" Asked Esme.

"I just don't like him. Anyways I need to talk to you guys about something." I replied.

"What is it?" Melody chirped, Esme nodded eagerly; I took a deep breath.

"I—" I never got to finish my sentence because it was cut off by the bell. Melody left for choir and Esme headed to her theatre class; I walked to my dance class. It really stinks to have dance first thing in the morning but we are just doing our solos this week because it's the last week.

_Later_

I was sitting at a picnic table with Melody and Esme at lunch. It was way too nice outside to stay indoors at lunch. My friends and I were goofing around and just generally having fun.

"Watch this, I bet that I can hit Eric in the back of the head with this piece of carrot." Esme said, and then she flicked the carrot at Eric. It thudded perfectly on the back of his head and we all but our heads down and tried to look innocent when Eric glared around for who had hit him. Melody was almost crying from laughing so hard.

"I'll be right back guys I want to get some ice cream." I said, standing up, "You want some?"

"Yes please." Was the reply.

**Carson's POV**

I had just paid for an ice cream sandwich for myself and two ice cream cones; Rocky Road for Asher and Maple Walnut for Blake. I turned away from the counter when I ran into Hunter.

"I'm so sorry." I said to her, my ice cream sandwich was all over her front.

"It's ok, it was an accident." She said without looking up. Then she did look up and she frowned.

"I'll go get you some paper towels." I said turning away from her.

"No, it's ok. I've got a spare shirt in my locker. I'll just change into that." She said then she stormed away.

I went to find Asher and Blake. They were sitting with Melody and Esme. I handed them each their proper ice cream cone.

"Hey, did you see Hunter while you were in there?" Demanded Esme.

"Yeah, I smeared her with ice cream. She's changing her shirt right now." I admitted. Melody laughed and Asher looked amused.

_Later_

I found Hunter after a while of looking. She was sitting at a grand piano in the choir room and singing.

"_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a ba—

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. I was startled; I hadn't even noticed that she had seen me.

"Uh, wow, that was amazing." I stammered; she visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, I'm still working on it." She said, she smiled slightly at me.

"Well, I should probably get to class. I've got a presentation for film and media class. I'll see you around." I said, and then I left the choir room. She was amazing; her voice was soft and gentle like the caressing of the moon upon the water.

Suddenly I heard hissing and screaming. I ran outside with Hunter behind me. Hunter saw it first; she gasped and tugged on my t-shirt. It was an old woman; half of her body was black as night and the other half of her body was as white as snow.

"It's Melinoe, an underworld goddess who was supposedly able to appear as dead people and control ghosts." I stared at her. "What? I love Greek mythology, but that's just what they are, myths. There shouldn't be a goddess of the underworld standing in front of us right now. It shouldn't exist." She whispered, very quietly.

"Half-Bloods, I am here to feast on your fear." Hissed the goddess as she turned towards Hunter and I. She unsheathed a long, sharp sword. I looked around quickly for something to use as a weapon. There was nothing.

Hunter had ripped a chain from somewhere and was swinging it experimentally. Melinoe rushed towards me, seeing as I was unarmed but Hunter swung the chain out and wrapped it around the goddess' sword, blocking its progress.

I heard the clomping of footsteps and Linden limped out to where we were.

"Here" he said and he handed me a sword.

"Where the heck did you get a sword from?" I demanded but he had already limped back into the school. Meanwhile Hunter was struggling to hold off Melinoe with her chain.

I charged at Melinoe and stepped deftly aside when she swiped at me with her sword.

_Distract her_ I mouthed to Hunter and she nodded. Hunter began swinging her chain and started lashing out with it. Melinoe was busy defending herself from the chain and didn't notice me as I crept up behind her and brought the sword down on her back.

The Lady of ghosts began bleeding golden blood. Melinoe transformed into a grey mist and whirled away, and Hunter collapsed. I ran to her side.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I'm just a little bit dizzy, that's all." She replied, and then I noticed blood seeping through her fingers where she was clutching at her left shoulder.

I ran inside to get help, when I ran into Linden.

"Where the hell did you get a sword and why didn't you just kill that goddess yourself? Thanks to you Hunter is hurt." I yelled at him.

Linden scampered off to get help and I returned to where Hunter was laying down.

"Well, that was… Something, wasn't it?" I said, she smiled grimly.

"That was one color confused goddess." She whispered then she passed out in my arms.

**The song was Bad Day by Daniel Powter.**

**I hope you liked it! Please Review! And don't forget to PM me if you want to create a character for this story!**


	3. The sounds of the wolves

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Review PLEASE and thank you.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson, I am also not a man or an adult... :D**

**Carson's POV**

It was the last day of school; Hunter's arm was in a sling to prevent her shoulder from being reinjured. The last bell had already rang and people were gathering all of their stuff out of their lockers. Kids were hugging and saying goodbye to one another and wishing other students to have a good summer and to stay in contact.

Eventually people began clearing out but I was still at my locker. I was going to be meeting up with Asher and Blake later so they had already left. Hunter was still at her locker.

"Hey Hunter, do you need a hand with your books?" I asked her, we were both at her locker and she was struggling to get her books out if her locker with only one hand.

"Fine," she sighed, "I hate being injured."

I got Hunter's books out of her locker for her and walked with her to the exit of the school. We had gotten closer since the Melinoe attacked us but Hunter still didn't like me.

"Hey! Carson! Hunter! Wait up!" Shouted Linden from behind us.

"What is it Linden?" Asked Hunter.

"I wanted to tell you guys to have a good summer and to tell you about an awesome summer camp." Linden said and he handed both of us little brochures. "You should come, it's a really fun camp."

"I'll see if I can go. When does it run?" I asked.

"All summer but you can come by anytime." Linden replied.

I looked at the brochure. There was an address for somewhere on Long Island; Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954.

"Camp Half-Blood? That's a strange name? What does it mean?" Asked Hunter, I was wondering the same thing.

"It's just a little inside joke. You should both come! It's really fun." Linden encouraged us.

"I'll try, it sounds pretty cool Linden." Hunter said; she smiled at Linden.

"Plus it's a great place to go, to just get away from your parents. I love it there, there is a forest with tons of trees, archery, a climbing wall, a lake, cabins. It's really fun." Linden chattered.

"You already said that. Twice." I said, laughing. Linden looked startled then laughed. His laugh was a bit like braying, sound that I heard a couple of times at the petting zoo with my family.

"I'll call you later Linden, after I ask my parents if I can go to camp with you." Hunter said to Linden. We all said goodbye and then Hunter and I continued to the exit. Hunter turned to look at me.

**Hunter's POV**

"Didn't the Melinoe call us half-bloods?" I asked, Carson paused, thinking

"Yeah, she did. What does that even mean though? And what does it have to do with a summer camp?" He wondered. I shrugged and pushed open the door with my good arm.

"Well, thanks for taking my books; I can take it from here." I said as I tried to take my books back with only one arm.

"No, I can walk you home. You are injured so it's the least I can do." Carson said, I glared at him.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm so mean to you." I asked him. Carson looked surprised.

"Well, I guess it's because I think that you probably have a good reason for being mean to me."

"Well I do and I don't need you to walk me home. Thanks for the offer." I said coldly and grabbed my books from him. I turned and started walking home. I heard Carson shouting my name but I didn't turn around. Then I heard a sound like paws and the clicking of nails on the cement.

"HUNTER!" Yelled Carson, "LOOK OUT!"

I looked up just in time to see a huge black dog lunge at me and knock me flat on the ground. The dog was heavy and I couldn't breathe. It brought its nose down to the point where it was inches away from my face.

_Jeez, you need a breath mint._ I thought. The dog brought his head up and cocked his head thoughtfully. Then the dog did something that shocked me. It got off me and sat down and wagged its tail.

"Go home, boy." I shouted at the dog, it stood up and bounded away from me. Carson ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine but I want to know what the hell that thing was and why it just stopped attacking me." I said.

"Well did you do anything to it?" Carson asked.

"No, all I did was think about how badly that dog needed a breath mint then it got off of me." I answered.

"Ok, that's really weird then." Carson said.

"I am definitely going to Camp Half-Blood. It can't be a coincidence." I said to Carson. He nodded,

"If you're going, I'm going too." Carson said. I groaned.

"Please, don't come if you are just in it to get close to me. I'm not interested." I said to him.

"Who said I wanted to date you? I like you as a friend but I feel like I need to protect you for some reason, so I'm coming." Carson said stubbornly. I was secretly glad that he would be coming.

**At Camp Half-Blood**

"Now, we will be having some very interesting, new campers this week. Percy, Annabeth, it will be your job to show them around and everyone needs to be on their best behavior." Chiron announced to the demi-gods of Camp Half-Blood. The Ares kids glared at their plates.

That night all of the campers could hear the sounds of wolves in the forest. It was unusually loud but no one really thought much about it.

**Don't forget to send me a PM if you want to create a character! Review! **


	4. Camp HalfBlood

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry about not uploading in a while. I had a Hunger Games SYOT and they took it down and I was banned temporarily from adding anything new.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor am I Rick Riordan. I'm not nearly that awesome.**_

**Hunter's POV**

I arrived at Camp Half-Blood with my duffel bag; the taxi driver looked around before driving away. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go. There was only a big, grassy hill in front of me and this was definitely the address on the brochure.

I heard a car door slam and turned around to see Carson climbing out of a taxi carrying a backpack.

"Is this where we are supposed to be?" He asked me as the taxi pulled away and drove out of sight.

"I hope so, but I don't see anything." I replied, and then I had a feeling in my gut. I decided to follow my instinct. "Let's climb up the hill and see what's around."

We started climbing up with our bags. It was a long climb but I finally made it to the top of the hill and gasped. In the valley on the other side of the hill was Camp Half-Blood, it looked like it had in the pictures.

"Carson, I found it." I shouted back behind me to where Carson was still climbing up the hill.

I could see a person on a horse cantering towards us. I looked even closer and then I realized it wasn't a person on a horse. It was a centaur, a half horse, half human hybrid.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I am Chiron, the Activities Director." The centaur said to Carson and I. "Let's go down to the Big House so you can meet with Mr. D and get the full story.

**Later**

"So we are the children of Greek gods?" I asked skeptically. Chiron nodded.

"How will we know which god?" Asked Carson.

"You should have been claimed when you were 13 but it doesn't matter, we can find out your godly parents tonight, most likely. I will find Percy and Annabeth to show you around camp." Chiron said and with that he left the room. I could hear his hooves clopping outside.

"Who do you think your parent will be?" Carson asked me. I shrugged,

"I don't know but I don't really care either." I replied. We stayed silent until Chiron returned with two campers in orange t-shirts. The girl had blond, curly princess hair, stormy grey eyes and an expression that said _don't mess with me or it will be the last thing you ever do_. She was pretty and she looked very intelligent. The boy had dark brown hair and sea-green eyes. He _felt_ powerful.

"I'm Annabeth, and the Seaweed Brain here is Percy." The girl said introducing herself and the boy.

"I'm Hunter and this is Carson." I said pointing to myself, then to Carson.

Annabeth took me on a tour of the camp. "This is the mess hall, it's where we eat. Over here are the cabins, there is one cabin for each of the Olympian gods; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysus. And there are eight cabins for other minor, but still important gods; Hades, Hecate, Iris, Tyche, Hypnos, Hebe, Nemesis and Nike." Annabeth explained as she pointed out each cabin. The cabins were all beautiful and completely individualized. The Aphrodite cabin was pink and girly with lacy curtains and the smell of perfume wafting out of it. Demeter's cabin had a roof made completely of grass. The Hermes cabin looked worn and had a lot of empty cots on the floor.

**Carson's POV**

"There is only one child of Zeus, Thalia, and she joined the Hunters of Artemis so she doesn't use the Zeus cabin anymore. Hera's cabin is honorary because she never has children with anyone other than Zeus. I live in the Poseidon cabin by myself but sometimes my half-brother Tyson visits. Demeter is full of nature freaks, they can grow just about anything. Ares kids are strong and brutal so I would suggest that you stay far away from them. Athena's cabin is where Annabeth lives with her genius half-siblings, they plot and strategize everything this camp does. Apollo's kids are good healers and great at archery but are a bit full of themselves sometimes. Artemis' cabin is only used for the Hunters because the goddess never has had any children and has kept her maidenhood. Hephaestus' cabin is high-tech and full of gadgets and other crazy things. Aphrodite's cabin is the really pink one, her kids are kind of shallow but some of them are brave heroes. Hermes' cabin was where we left the unclaimed kids as well as Hermes' children, it still holds the kids who are younger than 13 but have already come to camp but there isn't many of them. Dionysus' cabin has only one kid because he has been mostly confined to staying here for many years, the kid, Pollux, had a twin but he died last summer. The minor gods don't have as many campers but they still have cabins; Hades, Hecate, Iris, Tyche, Hypnos, Hebe, Nemesis and Nike." Percy was telling me about all of the cabins as we walked past them. A few of the girl campers were staring at me as I walked through the camp.

"Do they always do that?" I asked, pointing to two pretty girls as they turned away giggling.

"Yeah, the daughters of Aphrodite are generally like that." Percy said.

**Later**

It was finally time for dinner and we all headed to the mess hall, Hunter and I lined up with the Hermes cabin.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" I asked Hunter and she shrugged, we were holding full plates but waiting in line for the people in front of us to move forward.

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Hunter asked the boy behind her, he was tall, with blond hair and purple eyes.

"We scrape part of our meal into the braziers as offerings to the gods. They like the smell." He explained, then he smiled at Hunter, "I'm Pollux, by the way, son of Dionysus."

"I'm Hunter and this is my friend Carson." Hunter said, introducing both of us.

Hunter and Pollux began talking and soon enough it was our turn to scrape food into the fire. I pushed some chicken stew and a biscuit into the fire.

_Hey, um, if my mom or dad can hear me. Please tell me who you are._

There was no response, but I hadn't expected anything. I headed to the Hermes table. Everyone around me was laughing and talking to their friends, even Hunter was talking to some of the other demi-gods.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"You picked a good day to arrive." Said a cute girl with elven features and a mischievous look on her face.

"Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, every Friday we play Capture the flag in the forest, we have a good team this time. We joined Poseidon's cabin along with Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Dionysus, Hades, Hecate and Nike. The Nike kids hate losing so there are very valuable, Annabeth is great with strategy and Percy is an amazing fighter, the only problem is that they have Ares' kids who are brutal and strong." The girl said, "Oh, and I'm Heather, daughter of Hermes."

"I gathered the Hermes part. I'm Carson." I told her, she smiled at me.

I couldn't wait to get out onto the battle field, um forest, and get out some of my frustration that's been building up over the past few days.

_**I know that maybe they should have been claimed earlier but you will find out who they are soon enough. In the meantime does anyone want to guess who are their godly parents? I've tried hiding it but I think you guys might be able to guess. Please review. I've noticed that a lot of people have been reading this but not reviewing or favoriting or alerting this so I've got a challenge; 5 reviews and I will update tomorrow. Otherwise it will take longer.**_


	5. The Deer and The Wolf

_**I am sorry. I am a horrible person! I got five reviews but I couldn't upload anything because my computer crashed. I am very sorry to those of you who reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Would Rick Riordan be writing a fanfic? Maybe. Am I Rick Riordan? NO. Do I own PJO? Sadly not.**_

**Hunter's POV**

Chiron stood in front of us and called for our attention.

"Now, as is custom, we will begin a game of Capture the Flag. The entire forest is fair game, the creek is the boundary, the flags must be prominently displayed and cannot have more than two guards but the guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. All magic items are allowed, NO killing or maiming is allowed, prisoners may be disarmed but not tortured. The game will begin in 30 minutes, gather your weapons and armor." Chiron announced.

Everyone stood up excitedly and began to filter out of the dining hall. Carson grabbed my hand and pulled me after him and Annabeth.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get you two some weapons." Explained Annabeth. She led us to the armory, "Look around for some weapons, I would suggest something that you feel drawn to because you probably feel drawn to it for a reason."

I looked around the room, nothing seemed to pop out at me but I decided to look farther. I finally found what I was looking for; two bronze knives, one was shorter but it looked more graceful and very sharp, the other was longer and sleek with intricate carvings on the handle.

"Interesting," Annabeth said, when I showed her my choices, I had also found a bow and a quiver of arrows, "The knives are a set, always together, the shorter one is _elafi_, and the longer one is _lycos_. Both were once owned by Callisto, one of Artemis' hunters."

Even though she said the names of the knives in greek, I knew what she said; deer and wolf. I wondered how a deer and a wolf would be able to work together.

**Later**

Annabeth had assigned me to be one of the people who would be attempting to get the flag. She had decided this because she had seen me run, I'm pretty fast.

The second the game started I climbed up into a tree and scampered across the creek, from tree to tree, into the enemy territory, without being noticed.

Then I dropped to the forest floor, I looked around me. This was too easy, there had to be a trap somewhere.

Then I found it. I heard a twig snap and I whirled around; I was suddenly surrounded by at least five other campers. I didn't recognize any of them but I knew that I was in trouble no matter who's kids they were.

I unsheathed _lycos_ and prepared myself for the attack. One of the attackers swung their sword and I blocked it with my knife. The force jarred my shoulder and I hissed. I knew that I could never hold them off unless a miracle happened.

For the next few moments I was a whirlwind, slashing and dodging, blocking and stabbing. Then something went horribly wrong. I blocked a particularly hard blow and the force knocked me backwards and I could feel the gash on my shoulder reopen.

I cussed as my attackers grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back and dragged me behind them towards the heart of their territory.

**Carson's POV**

I watched the red team tie up Hunter and bring her with them. I followed them silently and watched as they handed her over to a big camper who must have been their leader.

I crept back to blue's territory and tried to find another of my team members. I finally found one, it was Pollux, son of Dionysus.

"We need to rescue Hunter." I said to him, he jumped.

"You scared me!" he exclaimed, "Wait, rescue Hunter? Where is she?"

"Come on, I'll show you." I said, motioning for him to follow me.

"But I'm just the son of Dionysus, I'm not good at fighting, I can't do anything amazing. I'll probably look like an idiot in front of her." Pollux blushed.

"Well I'm sure you're not completely useless, let's go." I said, leading the way back towards where Hunter was being held captive.

I crept up to the ring of trees surrounding the base of the red team.

"There are three of them and two of us but we have the element of surprise. When they aren't looking let's grab Hunter and go." I whispered almost silently to Pollux, he nodded to show that he had heard me and that he understood.

"Why don't I just grow some vines to hold them then we can take our time a little bit more." He suggested. Then I watched as thick vines encircled the ankles and wrists of the three people guarding Hunter, another vine gagged them so they couldn't yell for help. I ducked out of the cover of the trees and headed towards Hunter.

"What are you doing Carson?" Hunter asked me.

"Saving you." I replied as I cut off her bonds. The instant she was free she looked around us then darted into a tree without saying thank you. "Um, you're welcome?" I said, then I turned to Pollux, "Let's head back and see what we can do."

I slid through the trees and into the creek that separates the two territories. Pollux was right behind me. I waded across the river and into blue territory. Then I heard people crashing through the trees behind us. I turned around and saw that it was the three people who had been guarding Hunter and some of their friends.

They jeered at us then started swinging their weapons. I cursed and unsheathed my sword and slung my shield onto my arm. Next to me Pollux had produced a sword as well and looked determined to fight.

I blocked a spear and swung the flat of my sword to hit the owner of the spear, they went down, coughing and swearing. I would never be able to hold them off and I could tell that Pollux was getting tired.

Suddenly the water in the creek began surging and frothing, a huge wave crashed over the red team members and stopped just short of Pollux and I. Percy Jackson was standing behind us, grinning.

I had just pulled myself out of the creek when I heard cheering from behind me; Hunter was sprinting towards the creek, carrying the red banner. Her pursuers were far behind her and she crossed the boundary line without much trouble.

Cheers erupted from the blue side as we all ran to Hunter.

I hugged her, "You are soaking wet!" She cried. Then she whispered in my ear. "Thank you for saving me, but I would have been fine on my own." Then she was passed around the crowd, people were hugging her and congratulating her. When she got to Pollux she blushed as she hugged him then kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Finally we were done celebrating and we were just standing around talking when Chiron trotted over to where we were gathered.

"Congratulations Hunter, now everyone must—" He froze, staring at Hunter. Floating above her head was a glowing symbol.

_**Heh heh heh. Cliffhanger! I'm sorry about that by the way but I enjoy suspense. I'll try to update soon! Please review because it really does help me write faster.**_


	6. We Meet a 13 Year Old Goddess

_**I'm baaaack! Miss me? Yeah you did. I'm sorry about making you all wait, school is over but I have provincial exams... Grrrrr.**_

_**Anyways to try and appease you I am updating maintenant! (That means now for all you English speakers)**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think that I am Rick Riordan, you are either crazy or just plain wrong.**_

* * *

**Carson's POV**

Above Hunter's head was a glowing, silver moon. Hunter met my gaze then she gasped as well. Everyone turned to look at me. I tried to look up at what everyone was staring at but I couldn't see it.

"Hail Hunter Cosmos and Carson Athans, children of Artemis." The only thing that I could process in that moment was that Artemis was a virgin goddess, she couldn't have children. Everyone was silent, no one even moved for about 5 minutes. An impressive feat for a group of ADHD kids.

There was a flash and suddenly a girl with auburn hair and silver-yellow eyes was standing in the middle of the crowd of campers.

"Lady Artemis, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Said Chiron, bowing to the girl, she looked about 13, not anything like I had imagined her to look like.

"I am here to clear up some of the thoughts and speculations floating around. First of all, yes, Hunter and Carson are my children. Second, I did not break my vow of chastity, I asked my father for one more thing, I wanted a child and he gave me two. Third, I have some gifts to give to my children, Carson, could you come here, please?" I stood in awe for a moment then someone nudged me and I walked towards my mother. She handed me a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows, a dagger and a silver whistle. "These arrows will only kill monsters, like celestial bronze and you will never run out of them. The whistle will call something, try blowing it."

I blew the whistle; its shrill sound pierced the air. A few moments later there was a sound like huge paws hitting the ground. Suddenly a huge bear walked into the clearing, it was beautiful, rich brown and about 7 feet tall on all fours and had an intelligent look in its eyes.

"Thank you," I paused, "Mother." It felt weird to call a 13 year-old, mother. I also couldn't shake the fact that the woman who I had been calling mom for 15 years wasn't my actual mother.

"Hunter, here please." Artemis said, motioning to Hunter, she stepped forward to stand next to me. "Now, you two need to stick together. You are more than just brother and sister; you are twins, like me and my brother." Hunter and I both started to protest, Artemis held up a finger and we shut up instantly, "Hunter, you are older, just to clear that up. Treat each other with respect and stick together. Now you may speak."

"I'm twins with _him_?" Hunter said with a hint of disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too, sis." I said mockingly. Hunter glared at me.

"Respect." Snapped Artemis, "Now I just need to talk to Hunter now, I am done with you Carson." She waved her hand dismissively and I melted back into the crowd.

I went over to the bear. It watched me approach with a big brown eye. I burrowed my hand into the bears fur, it was soft and smelled like evergreens and fresh breeze. I literally had been given a pet bear which I thought was pretty awesome.

_Master, my name is Orson. I am here to serve you, I cannot be harmed by weapons and I can fight in battles. _A deep booming voice said in my head, I whirled around but no one was there. _It is the bear talking, Carson._

I stared at Orson, "You can talk?" I whispered, shocked.

_Yes sir, only to you._

Wow, a talking, pet bear and a twin sister all in one day.

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

I stood before my mother. It was weird to think of a goddess as my mother.

"Hunter, for you I have two gifts," Artemis handed me a charm bracelet and a locket, "The bracelet will become either a silver bow and arrows that do not ever run out or a silver whip; I saw what you did with Melinoe and I knew that a whip would be a good weapon for you." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"What about the locket?" I asked.

"Open it." Artemis commanded, I opened the locket and there was a picture of a wolf on one side and a deer on the other. "It will become either a wolf or a deer, you may choose." I stared at it, then concentrated on it. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air and a silver-gray wolf stood in front of me. It was about 5 and a half feet tall with blue eyes. I concentrated again and it turned back into a locket. I picked up the locket and put it around my neck, then clasped the charm bracelet around my wrist.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I said bowing my head. There was a blinding flash of light and I instinctively closed my eyes. When I reopened them, Artemis was gone and all the other campers were staring at me and Carson like we had two heads.

"Will, could you lead your cousins to their cabin please?" Chiron asked a blond boy with a tan. Will nodded and motioned for us to follow him.

I walked silently; I could tell that Will didn't want to be near us. We arrived at the doors of the silver cabin.

"Here you go." Will said gruffly then walked away. I opened the door to our new home.

The inside of the Artemis cabin was nice. There were wooden beds set up around the room; they looked like they hadn't been used in quite some time. There was a large, open window with silver curtains blowing in the breeze. The cabin didn't feel very welcoming; it felt unnatural to be in this cabin. It was like the cabin knew that we weren't supposed to exist.

I flopped onto the bed that I had picked. It was the bed closest to the window; it had a silver-gray comforter and crisp, white sheets. It was hidden in a sort of alcove and I liked the feeling of security.

"Carson, I think that everybody here hates us." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know, I'm sure we'll be able to change their minds though." He replied.

"We aren't even supposed to exist." I trailed off, Carson sighed.

"I know."

I sat up on my bed and stared out the window, I had a clear view of the forest. I wished I could be out there with the animals, no one to judge me.

I lay back down, the smell of evergreen trees and sea air mingled together, blowing through the open window. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day, I could tell already.

* * *

_**Did you like it? If you did then you have to tell me! Hit the magical blue button below~~~~~~ Oooooooooo, fancy.**_


	7. Our First Day

_**Ok, I am horrible for forgetting about this story. But I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Am I really cool enough to have come up with Percy Jackson? No. I am not Rick Riordan.**_

**Percy's POV**

I woke up at 8:00, which was unusual, and couldn't fall back to sleep, which was even more unusual. I decided to go down to the ocean.

I was sitting on the beach, staring out across the water, when I heard footsteps crunch across the sand behind me. I turned around and saw Annabeth walking towards me.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"Lucky guess." Annabeth replied sarcastically. She sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. "No one is very happy about the arrival of Hunter and Carson."

"I know, I don't get why though." I said. I had been in the same situation as Carson and Hunter once so I understood their emotions better than the other campers.

"They don't like the idea of Artemis breaking her vow. It's a bad omen." Annabeth stated.

"They'll get used to it though." I said, "Hopefully."

**Carson's POV**

I woke up to the smell of the woods. I sat up and looked around me, confused. Then it all came back to me. Camp Half-Blood. Hunter. Artemis. I looked over to where Hunter's bed was and saw my sister laying there, asleep still.

I got out of my bed and go dressed silently. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I walked out of the Artemis cabin and looked around at the other cabins. The Demeter kids were already up and dressed, some of them sat outside their cabin on their porch, reading, but most of them were cleaning up their cabin and working in the garden.

I smiled at the two Apollo kids who walked past me. They nodded curtly and kept walking. I was still an out-cast because of my godly parent. I decided I just needed to get away, I was going to go for a walk in the forest.

"Carson, wait up!" Came a shout from behind me. A second later Hunter was next to me. She was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Hey Hunter." I said, sullenly.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked me.

"For a walk, I just need to clear my head." I replied.

"Well, breakfast is going to be soon so don't go too far." She warned, and then she added in a whisper, "Don't make me face them all alone."

I promised her that I would be back in a little while and headed into the forest.

**At Breakfast**

I entered the mess hall with Hunter, everyone stared at us as we made our way to our table. There were a few friendly faces; Pollux, Percy, Annabeth and Heather, but other than that most people didn't look too happy with us.

I loaded my plate with waffles, fresh fruit and bacon. Hunter had Greek yogurt and fresh fruit.

"Health nut much?" I asked her jokingly, she rolled her eyes.

"Actually I happen to be trying not to turn my body into a human dump." She replied haughtily.

I scraped the crispiest slice of bacon and a cluster of juicy grapes into the fire. _Artemis, uh, mom, please help us get through today and please let the kids stop hating us._ I thought then headed to the Artemis table.

After breakfast Annabeth and Percy came over to where Hunter and I were sitting.

"Ok, first you guys have archery with the Apollo cabin. Then you have sword fighting with Percy. Then Greek language with me." Annabeth said. Percy and Annabeth walked with us to the archery range.

"Ok, you two should be naturals at this because of who your, uh, mother is." Will said, tripping over the word mother. He was standing in front of Hunter and I, I could feel Hunter tense beside me.

I wanted to be able to do it. I wanted to be able to prove myself to the Apollo cabin. I brought up my silver bow and knocked a single silver arrow. I pulled my arm back and lined up with the target. I let the arrow fly; it flew directly into the bulls-eye.

The Apollo campers looked impressed. Then Hunter loosed her arrow and it embedded itself in the bulls-eyes with a loud thud. One of the Apollo campers checked our arrows. He called Hunter, Will and I over.

"It's buried in there so deep I don't think we will be able to get it out." He said. Hunter smiled proudly.

**Hunter's POV**

I was talking to Dylan, son of Apollo, when I heard a shout from Half-Blood Hill. On the crest of the hill stood a girl, she was shouting for help.

I glanced at Dylan and we both sprinted towards the hill. The girl on the hill was short with long, wavy bronze hair and bronze eyes. The thing that shocked me the most about her was the white wings protruding from her back. I looked past her at the scene on the other side of the hill. A boy was fighting a huge, black dog. The dog had a sleek, thin body; it was obviously meant to be fast.

"Laelaps." Whispered Dylan.

" Lay-what?" I asked.

"It was a hunting dog, always meant to find its mark." The girl told me.

I turned my bracelet into a bow and fitted an arrow into it.

"Stop, the only person who can kill Laelaps is the person whom it is hunting." Dylan warned me. I stared as the boy staggered around the hill. He looked exhausted, his black hair was in his eyes and he was breathing heavily. He had a long scratch along his left arm and it was bleeding a lot.

"He doesn't have a weapon, how is he supposed to kill it?" I demanded. Then I made a very stupid decision. I ran out, past the camp's boundary. "Hey, mutt, over here." I shouted, maybe if I distracted the dog for long enough the boy could get into the boundary and be safe.

The huge dog glared at me then growled. It stalked towards me. I saw Dylan and the girl race to help the boy. I knew that they only needed about 15 more seconds. I kept my back to Camp Half-Blood and stayed almost on the boundary line.

The other three demi-gods got back into camp boundary lines just as the dog lunged at me. I could feel its claws rake against my skin then I blacked out.

I dreamt that I was in a huge throne room; the chairs were higher than I could reach. A woman stood in the center of the room. She was beautiful with long, thick, honey blond hair, sparkling green eyes and pale skin. She was my idea of a beautiful woman, I guess.

"Oh, Hunter, dear, you are here. Good." The woman said.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

"I am the Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. I must warn you. I have taken a liking to you over the years." She said, smiling at me.

"And why do you have to warn me about that?"

Because, dear, I plan on making your love life very interesting." Aphrodite smirked. "Your mother refused to fall in love but I can make you fall in love with anyone."

There was a blinding flash of light. "Oh no you don't. That is my only daughter." Said a voice. Artemis was standing in front of Aphrodite and she looked angry. "Any boy that falls in love with my daughter will suffer."

"Well she will fall in love with many guys and I'm going to support it as much as godly possible." Huffed Aphrodite.

I watched helplessly as the two fought, I didn't want to fall in love with a lot of guys and I definitely didn't want any of them to suffer. Why couldn't I just make the decision for myself?

"Hunter?" Came a voice from above my head. I opened my eyes, I was in the infirmary. I started to sit up but multiple sets of hands reached out to stop me. I looked down at my chest. It was wrapped with white bandages.

"What happened?"

* * *

_**Ok. Well that's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!**_

_**I very highly suggest that you read LieutenantArtemis0207's story **_House of the Unforgiven_ **because I am helping her write it along with StarStruck99. It's a good story. Read it and review it!**_

_**Also don't forget to review this story. Please and thank you!**_


End file.
